707 Breakng The 4th Wall
Did you sometimes notice that 707 says weird things such as like "Don't play the game seriously" and stuff like that? Did 707 a.k.a Luciel Choi Jumin, a.k.a Jumin Han (???, Han Ju-min) and Zen a.k.a Hyun Ryu (??, Ryu Hyeon) actually knows that the "Messenger App" is actually a game? Well, who knows? Let us find out! First of all, 707. The Fourth Wall is a theatrical term for the imaginary “'wall'” that exists between actors on stage and the audience. ... The same effect often occurs in movies, only the fourth wall in that instance is a camera lens. At the prologue, did you noticed that he is the first one who noticed that you are there reading their conversation? Well, that was a start. But, when they start asking if you are a girl and you said "but im not a girl., 707 will respond, "thenwhydoyouplaythisgame" and when Yoosung and Zen were done replying, 707 then replied once again saying, "youdidntreadsweetfantasyforladies?" While the other characters replying and they were ignoring what 707 is responding. As you can see, the other characters doesn't react to 707 saying that why do we play the game, even Yoosung doesn't care at all, I thought he like games, Im joking. So remember that 707 mentioned his "imaginary girlfriend" and he named her "606"? Well, if you think that Luciel named himself 707 because he is a funny dude and stuff like that is because if you read it upside down it says "LOL". Hahaha... No. Sadly, it doesn't mean that. 707 means unable to release that section of memory so, what exactly is Luciel trying to say by his nickname? Did something happened that we still didn't know about his past? Well I mean, we just randomly ended up in their conversation. That is where the point of this game is. Ending up on a random chatroom, joining RFA, dating sim, okay I'll stop. Another thing is when you try to break the 4th wall (because sometimes there is an option for breaking it, the other characters will be confused and say "what are you talking about?" while Jumin and 707 will continue talking about the conversation. When you are chatting with 707, YOU can break the 4th wall yourself, there is an option that you can say "What the hell's wrong with the options?;;" and then 707 will respond "Perhaps they've been working late?" then entered another bubble chat, "The ppl who made this haha" so, he does know someone made the "game" because he mentioned earlier that HE CREATED the messenger app. So he really knows huh. Here is another convo with Seven and Jaehee, Seven said "A visual novel that gives you at least two options. But being a slave to one option. Haha.." Now you might think Mystic Messenger isn't a novel but here is the part, you have another option saying "This game isn't a visual novel, but it gives you more than two options." If you pick that, he will just simply answer "Ohhhh???" and then senf a GiF of him that he looks interested. So both of you just broke the 4th wall. Then Jaehee, being innocent and doesn't what the hell is happening, just simply responded, "I do not know what you two are talking about;;" In most modern theater design, a room will consist of three physical walls, as well as a an imaginary '''fourth' that serves to separate the world of the characters from that of the audience. In fiction, "breaking the fourth wall" often means having a character become aware of their fictional nature. Meaning, 707 knows that he is in the game. So, there are two possible things I can tell... Either 707 made the "game" or he was trapped inside of a game. Well I don't this is just a theory. Another thing is, when you finished the Yoosung route and reset to get other routes, He will mention the Yoosung Route (I forgot what he actually said, sorry.) And then Jaehee and Yoosung will be like what are you talking about, dear 707 broke the 4th wall again. Meaning, he knew that you reset the game. Kewl. There is another place where he mentions Yoosungs route. If you play Yoosungs route, if you go to day 7 and participate in the chat room “People from old memories”, later in the conversation Zen will say that Yoosung shouldn’t compare or overlap the player with someone else, which 707 replies that Zen has no rights to say that since he probably compares Jumin with someone else. If you reply: “Maybe Zen has his own reasons?”, Zen will say that things has happend in his life, and 707 replies with “Oh ho~” “But don’t talk about ur past in Yoosung’s route” which Zen, of course, has no idea what he’s talking about. Now I actually get what he meant on the 606 thing. He meant, us, the player, the mc. this is the theory for today, it took almost 24 hours to make but. its worth it, feel free to make another page. reply on my blog post just today if you wanted to suggest another theory for this game. Cya! Error 707 found.